


Cold，But Nice

by guisu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	Cold，But Nice

　　听到有人敲门的时候，Wilson已经服下药躺在床上将近一个小时了。在这个期间他睡得并不安稳，鼻塞令他的呼吸有点不大顺畅，关了冷气的房间也显得过于闷热。

　　紧接着，敲门声变成了隐隐约约地谈话声响，他不认为自己在房间里就可以听得到走廊上的声音……或许是半夜太安静的缘故？还是他得出去看看？两种不同的念头在Wilson的脑海中挣扎着，直到他听到自己的房门被打开，以及疑似House的声音在说着类似于“你真是个好人，我代我的朋友感谢你”的话。于是他全身放松了下来，Wilson觉得他几乎可以确定这一切只不过是个不明所以的怪梦而已。为了更好的恢复，他现在只需要从梦里醒过来或是再睡过去什么的……

 

　　所以当他第二天早晨醒来后，发现自己仍清晰地记得那个梦境，更甚至还有之后被触摸的印象时，仰脸躺在床上的Wilson皱起眉头有些困惑地瞪着天花板……如果说在生病的阶段会渴望朋友的关心还在常理的范畴，那么被一个虽然亲密却是同性的好友暧昧地从额头抚摸到脖子的这种潜意识又代表了什么？难道真的是自己压抑太久了？还是说那只不过一个小小的、无关紧要的梦而已？可不管如何，重点是——为什么是House？！

　　微微叹了口气，决定不再为这个问题继续纠结下去的Wilson翻身从床上坐起来的片刻，转脸映入他眼帘的意外景象让他不禁失声：“House？！你怎么会在我的床上！？”

　　正在熟睡中的男人被这个变故惊醒，还险些从床沿边摔了下去，万幸他的朋友及时拉住了他。“What？Wilson，你就不能在大清早安静些么？！”保持住平衡后，House边捏着自己右腿边抱怨着，丝毫没有留意到对方集中在自己手上的视线……“你现在不应该是医院吗？还有你什么时候进来的？”Wilson不由地开始重新思考有些事情的真实性。

　　“‘六个小时的门诊’和‘重病的朋友’？哇哦，显然我是个重情谊的人！”

　　“感谢你对我感冒这样的‘重病’如此关心，不过……难道你现在已经需要跑到我这儿来逃避门诊了？！Cuddy把你所有的领地全都给占领了？”

　　“邪恶的女巫有众多邪恶的随从，不过至少她还算懂得不能打扰到病人的休息。”

　　Wilson对此无奈地摇了摇头，他几乎可以想象得出Cuddy气急的样子，“起来吧，正好你可以搭我的车去医院！”当他边说着这些边低头找拖鞋时，来自身后的力量又将他拉了回去，一只不属于自己的手掌覆在他的额头上……“烧虽然退了，不过你不觉得感冒还没好透前你不该踏进医院的大门嘛？我是指作为医生。”House收回手后说得一脸正义凛然。

　　“Cuddy这次给你安排了几天的门诊时间？”用不客气的问话方式，Wilson勉强地掩饰住了自己的震动。

　　“唔，你觉得这个主意怎么样？”然而House如同完全没听到问话似地直接跳到另一个话题，“为了照顾朋友而被传染了感冒，不得不休息几天！”

　　“感冒基本一眼就看得出来！”

　　“那就发烧了？”

　　“House，如果你那么容易就会被传染的话，你早就……”

　　“除了你我外，谁还知道‘容易’不‘容易’呢？”明白Wilson的言下之意，House半眯起眼睛打断了他，“说不定昨天晚上为了让你更快康复，我们做了些适当的运动……比如交换唾液什么的？”

　　“咳，昨天晚上……”有些尴尬地想弄清昨晚的真实情况，可脑海里转了半天他却完全想不出适合的措词，Wilson有些沮丧地顿了一顿后突然话锋一转，“发烧？！唔，如果你想用这样的方式告诉Cuddy你只是发烧的话，说不定她会以为我的技术太差！你确定要用这样的借口？”

　　“…………”

 

－END－


End file.
